Pure Enjoyment
by WillliamBirkin
Summary: Albert gives William a small surprise from under the desk. Smut n' stuff. xD


Today had been a good day for William. The Hunter's didn't attack Spencer, his research wasn't stolen again, Sherry didn't lick any chemicals and Annette was just…well Annette.

_However, _there was_ one _problem_, _and that problem was a man named _ALBERT WESKER._

"Hey, William, what's this?"

"Don't touch it!"

"I want to know what it _is,_ before I touch it."

"A newly made virus, now, leave me alone!"

"But Will…I am _your _boss, you are not mine, I do as I like."

"Tsk, whatever.."

Albert and William stayed silent for a while; Albert was fiddling with a pen while sitting down and watching William. William merely ignored the fact Albert was looking at him and got on with making the virus he had discovered in the subject Lisa Trevor, her body along with all the other virus' had created something new which William had spotted straight away, so he took samples of it and discovered a new virus which had grown inside her, he called it the 'G-Virus'.

Albert shot a playful look to William who wasn't paying attention to him, he dropped his pen on purpose and let it roll near where William was experimenting, he went on his all fours and crawled under the desk looking up at William. His eyes met with William's when William looked down at Albert.

"Albert? What are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, he hadn't realized Albert had _accidently _dropped his pen.

"Nothing, just looking for my pen." Albert replied with a smirk on his face, he knew William didn't know what he was really up to.

William shrugged and went back to work, "Whatever you say Al. Whatever you say."

Albert smirked and found the pen, putting it into his pocket and looking back at William; he smoothly rubbed his crouch and chuckled a little at William's face.

"Albert!? What in god's name are you-?" His voice trailed off as Albert palmed William's crouch and slowly unzipped his pants, "For my enjoyment, I would rather enjoy seeing your face through this." Albert said in a husky voice.

"A-Albert! Stop. _Now_. In case you haven't noticed I am a successfully married man with a chil-"A small groan escaped from William's lips as Albert now had his member in his hands.

"I'm sorry William, I didn't quite understand that.." Albert slowly rubbed at the member and licked the top of it, before shoving the whole length down his throat.

William gasped and rested his hands on the table, a blush had now spread across his face as he closed his eyes, "God damn it Albert! If you don't…stop this now I swear I'll-!" He let out a small moan before glaring at Albert.

Albert ignored William and carried on sucking and licking the member, throughout the years him and William had always, _always _been friends but Albert didn't want William as a friend…he wanted to..

Love him.

He wanted William to love him the same way he loved Annette.

Albert himself knew this wasn't possible but he needed William so bad…

"Albert! Nnh…stop it.." William let out another moan, he hadn't felt this much pleasure since he was last with Annette…which was, quite a few years ago.

Albert gradually sucked the hard flesh faster and rested his hands on William's hips, he felt pre leak out onto his tongue and licked at the top more, and damn…he wanted William to come already.

William let out a full throated moan before shoving deeper into Albert and releasing, his mind went blank and his whole body felt like it was on fire, he panted and felt sweat drip down his face. Albert on the other hand gladly licked and swallowed all the come away, he pulled away from the member and smiled up at William, "Now wasn't that the most pleasurable thing you've ever had?"

William growled and quickly pulled up his pants and zipped them, "Never, _never_, do that again." He suddenly smirked, "At least not without a warning next time."

Albert got out from under the table and brushed himself down, "Hm? Well. I'll keep that in mind." And of course with nothing else to do they both merely laughed it out.

End end end. Thank you for reading! 3


End file.
